vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Priest (Dragon Ball Heroes)
Summary Grand Priest is the angel attendent to the King of All, Zen'ō. Unlike his canon counterpart, this Grand Priest is unbound by Angel law, overseeing all events across all timelines, and acts a bridge between the Dragon Ball multiverse and Beat's Real World. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Grand Priest, Grand Minister, Daishinkan Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Angel Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spaceflight, Flight, Instinctive Reaction, Acrobatics, Longevity, Cosmic Awareness (Could hear his children calling to him while he was inside the World of Void and they were in their respective universes. Has complete awareness of what goes on across all timelines), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Scales to Whis, who spoke directly to The Player and asked them to play through the game for missing information. Is aware he is a character in a video game), Immortality (Type 5; Goku stated that the angels cannot die. Whis in response said the only way to get rid of an angel is to erase them from existence ), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; It was stated Angels do not need to eat or sleep ), Enhanced Senses (Can sense killing intent), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Made everyone in the Tournament of Power be individually affected by the gravity of their home planet), Power Nullification (Nullified the fighters' capacity to fly), Can punch through space-time, Existence Erasure (It was stated by Whis that both Zen'o and the Grand Priest can erase a being from existence. Scales to his children whom likely taught their God of Destruction the Hakai technique), Likely Void Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Scales to his children), Soul Manipulation (Angels can pull souls out of bodies and swap it with someone else's), Technopathy (Added a slow mode replay to the GodPad mid tournament out of nowhere), Martial Arts Mastery, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets), Shockwaves Generation, Sound Manipulation, Portal Creation, Afterimage Creation, Pressure Point Strikes, Clairvoyance, Ki/Energy Sensing, Forcefield Creation, Resurrection, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation (Reconstructed a portion of Zen'o's palace into a fighting arena made of Super Katchin), Telekinesis, Limited Time Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Healing (To likely himself and others), Time Travel, Acausality (Type 1), Teleportation (Transported warriors from their home universe to the World of Void), BFR, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional Storage, Information Analysis (Can see the stats of his enemy including their abilities), Passive Probability Manipulation (The Grand Priests Miracle CI is constantly at the highest rating, making it so all his attacks have the highest probability of landing on his opponent and that his opponents abilities will always fail to land on him), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce enemy's power and speed to 1 scaling from Whis and other characters), Pocket Reality Manipulation (All gods and angels can create pocket dimensions. Scales to Whis who created the dimension inside his staff), Life-Force Absorption (Gods and Angels can use the "draw" ability, which absorbs the opponents life force), Summoning (Non-Combat Applicable; Can summon the other angels to aid him), Creation, Sealing (Scaling from Whis) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Extrasensory Perception (Incapable of being sensed by those lesser than a "God"), Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Gravity Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Possession, Corruption, Madness Manipulation (Type 2; God-Ki users are immune to Demon God magic which could corrupt infinite Zamasu, mind control and possess many Z fighters and can alter physics and laws of the universe), Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, Memory Erasure (Beings with divinity cannot be affected by Android 21's waves, which can nullify powers, seal souls and erase memories . Scales to the time patrol who cannot be affected by Shroom's soul hax), Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation (Scales to the time patrol who were unaffected by Towa's multiversal time stop and all demon gods who are immune to Chronoa's manipulation of time. Scales above Mechikabura who was unaffected by the power of all of time and Toki-Toki's abilites), Transmutation (Far more powerful than SSJ Vegito and Time Patroller Trunks, both of whom could fight after being turned into candy) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Far stronger than Dark King Mechikabura. Is in the top 5 strongest characters in the multiverse) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far swifter than Xeno Goku and Mechikabura) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Multiversal with teleportation, ki blasts and attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely high Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Darkrai (Pokemon) Darkrai's Profile (Darkrai was 2-B, and speed was equalised) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Light Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Technopaths Category:Portal Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Sound Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healing Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Sealing Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Dragon Ball Category:Video Game Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Tier 2